ultipediafandomcom-20200215-history
Club Classic Flight
The Classic Flight is the 4th and last tier in the USA Ultimate Club ranking system. The final teams that did not make Pro, Elite, or Select Flights but participated in the Regular or Post season are placed in the Classic Flight. Flights The current Classic Flights based on the 2016 Club Season are (Broken down by region): Great Lakes * Men's ** Schweingeist, Enigma, Black Market, Midnight Meat Train, Kentucky Flying Circus, Ascension, AK Pipeline, Black Lung, Black Market II, Spoiler, Kekionga, Nasty Girls, Vortex, B-Yard, Papal Rage, Dregs, Gnot the gnomes, Pi, Dirty D, Heavy Rescue, Spoiler Ice, Big Buckin' Chicken, Torque * Mixed ** Bro Kittens, Doppler Effect, Dream Kiillas, ELevate, Fifth Element, Goose Lee, Goosebumps and Hucks, Jabba the Huck, Liquid Hustle B, Los Heros, Mishigami, MixCats, Moonshine, North Coast, Prion, Shakedown, Shyhwks, Stackcats, The Abusement Park, Thunderpants the Magic Dragon, Toast, WOOcestershire Sauce * Women's ** Dayton (Kraken), Frenzy Mid-Atlantic * Men's ** Citywide Specia, John Doe, Runtime, Oakgrove Boys, Takers, 8$OLD (SOL), Watchdogs, RoadHouse, Beltway Bullets, Shockoe Slip Flatball Club, Navy, HB Boys, Club House, Bear Fax, Colorblind, Bear Proof, Slag Dump, Buck, Marxmen * Mixed ** 8 Bit Heroes, American Hyperbole, Ant Madness, BITMAP, Crucible, Dub Club, Fireball, Fuster, I-79, Jughandle, Legion, Lord Fairfax, Los Penguinos, LoveBomb, MxD, Norfolkin' Around, Pandas, Pandatime, Sabotage, Stormborn, The Bandits, Throws of Passion, Tyrannis * Women's ** Breakfast Club, Independence, Mason Meth, Pine Baroness, Shadwobox, Suffrage North Central * Men's ** Carleton Alumni Team, Climax, Cream City Crooks, DingWop, General Strike, houSE, Imperial, MKE, Scythe, SmokeStack, The Body * Mixed ** Blitzkreig, Bluffdragons, Boomtown Pandas, Coalition Ultimate, Free Ride, Mad Udderburn, Mastodon, Minneapolis Millers, Minnesota Star Power, Mojo Jojo, PanIC, Spirit Fowl, The Herd, Thoroughbred, Windings * Women's ** Lockdown Northeast * Men's ** Colt, Blackbuck Senior, Bruises, Red Tide, Breakers, Deathsquad, Dark or Light, New Amsterdam, Fat and Mediocre, Red Circus, Jerk Factory, Diglett, Allen's Army, Old and Busted, Westchester Magma Bears, Dredge, Rhineback, East Rock Candy Mountain, Man Man, Caliber, Black Knights, B.A.D. Influence, defunct, NXTMNS, Genny Tall Boys, Fowl Mood, Xavier's School for the Gifted Youngsters, G Street, Shades of Grey, Club M - Mephisto, Club M - Rage, Starfox, Scubaru Outbacks, Club M - Inferno * Mixed ** Albany Airbenders, Baba Yaga/Dack, Buffalo Lake Effect, Code Blue, Darkwing, Dead Reckoning, Drunk in Space, DTH, Enough Monkeys, FLI, Gecko, Grand Army, HAOS, Hasselhof's Rolex, Last Call, Mixed Nuts, Mystery Box, Nautilus, Pleaseuretown, Powermove, Providence Mob, Rainbow, PUT, Shipwreck, Sunken Circus, Titan NE, Townies, Turnstyle, Twonies, Unlimited Swipes, Varsity * Women's ** Bay Watch, Boomslang, Brooklyn Book Club, Cold Snap, HOPE, Lumberjills, Mystik, PPF, Roc Paper Scissors, Salt City Spirit, Salty, Swagger, Venus, Vice Northwest * Men's ** Ghost Train, Warchild, Killjoys, Bulldawg Ultimate, Big Rock, Madd Dogg, Rip City Ultimate, NSFW, HAM, Flatline, Blackfish, KING, Evergreen * Mixed ** BoyShe, Breakers Mark, Bulleit Train, Dixon Melons, Flying Circus Disc Club, Igneous Ultimate, Kermit Roosevelt, Midnight Whiskey, MTF, Nassau, Natrual Twenties, Pegasus, Pronghorn, Rainer Mountaineers, Seattle Freeze, The Administrators, Tragic Magic, Victoria Mixed * Women's ** Club Mint, Grind, Party Animals, Wendigo South Central * Men's ** Dallas United: Desperados, Papa Bear, Rawhide, ISO Atmo, Riverside Ultimate, Space City Ignite, Supercell, Premium, Riverside Messengers-B, Gunsmoke, Syndicate, DIP, Fenix Ultimate, Space City: Eclipse, Deaf Fruit, Dallas United: Neato Banditos, Lago de Fuego, Octane, Flash Flood!, Dallas United: Outlaws * Mixed ** Alamo Flow, All Jeeps, All Night, Balloon, Dreamcatchers Ultimate, Force Collins, Kowabunga, Lakefire, Mixed on the Rock, Mixtape, Mud Turtles, Risky Business, Special Tactics, Spring Mixed Ultimate, Sweet Action, The Strangers, theRUB, tHUMP, Tiacuaches, Wildstyle * Women's ** Slowhana, Trainwreck, Temptress Southeast * Men's ** Cash Crop, Turbine, Sour Mash, Lost Boys, BaNC, Right Coast, Bullet, UpRoar, Memphis Belle, Shotgun, Orlando Citronauts, Cerberus, Chattanooga Gentelemen's Club, Coastal Empire, HangTime Ultimate, Blade, Smoke, H.O.G. Ultimate, Shrimp Boat, Cartel, Vicious Cycle: Doggers Edition, Hammerhead, Tyranny, Right Coast Ultimate, AndyGator, Arnold Palmer Alert, GirthQuake, War Machine, Mississippi Club, Southern Hospitality, Rocket City Rampage, Misfit, Turbine X, Coach DUFFin * Mixed ** Boxcar, Bucket, Bum Cycle, Cahoots, Carolina Reign, Charlotte Ultimate League Team, DUMDUMs, Dumpster Fire, Hairy Otter, Jared Lorenzen Project, Jolly Roger, k0d, KOD, Loveshack, Malice in Wonderland, Memphis Hustle & Flow, Method, Murmur, OutKast, Pluff Mud Panic, Sir Walter Rowdy, Slam, Swag State, Swamp Rabbit, The Hucking Dead, Trash Pandas, Turmoil * Women's ** Bromeliads, Gravity, Restless, Rogue, Tabby Rosa, Southwest * Men's ** Sundowners, Renegade, Shenanigans, Phalanx, Brawl, Strike, Green River Swordfish, Journeymen, Grizzly, Gridlock, Sculpin * Mixed ** Absolute Zero, AC Bandits, Alchemy, American BBQ, Astris, Buckwild, BW Ultimate, Cutthroat, Donuts, DR, Family Style, Fiesta, Groove, Instant Karma, Long Beach Legacy, Mimosas, Mixfits, Naughty Love, Platpi, Rubix, Sports Team, Superstition, Ursa Major * Women's ** Lady Condors, Reign, Tempo, Thundercats